You only live Twice
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Who was he? Ichigo? Kaien? Those were the memories he had and now he was living a completely different life and maybe, through the help of some friends and foes, he'll find the answers that he and two others he holds within himself want to know.
1. Nowhere Man

"You only live Twice"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Bleach" and its characters are properties of Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: This little idea of mine came from reading stories to where Ichigo either inhabited Kaien's memories/soul or was the reincarnation of him. Hopefully mine will seem different by comparison.

There'll be teasers but I have yet to decide upon an actual pairing.

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

"_Zanpaktou spirit talking"_

Now, on with the story…

Chapter One: Nowhere Man

At first there was pain, immense pain, excruciating, even; then, there was relief. Thereafter, there was panic and a surge of confusion, followed shortly after by a need to escape. Then, there was nothing, an empty void. The black veil soon parted and the senses became alive once more….

In a grassy plane, next to a lake just east of the Rukon District of a place called Soul Society, a figure, lying face down on the ground; twitched before it began to stir and slowly rose itself up off the ground. This person clutched its head as it groaned, wearily. It looked around before it noticed the lake and then began a slow walk till it fell on its knees out of sudden exhaustion and then peered at the water's surface.

In the water's reflection, it revealed itself to be a young man, roughly between the age of sixteen and eighteen. He had a slender face viewed upon by a different pair of eyes, one amber, the other black. His hair, spiky and long in the back, was also different as it was both orange and black giving it a punk-style look. He wore a black shihakshou with a white undershirt underneath along with a black hakama. However, that wasn't all he wore. Attached by a black and blue straps, were a pair of katanas.

The boy's heterochromiac-eyes stared at the blades in confusion and wonder. Placing his hands on the hilts, however, caused his entire world to go black…

When his eyes opened, he was in unique world. From what he could see, he was situated on an odd structure that had multiple windows on the surface. Further along ahead of him was a wall of water that was flowing freely with lotus', blossoming as they passed, floating. The place was quiet and somehow eerie but not at all unpleasant as it had a sort of familiarity to it.

"_At last you've come."_

The black and orange haired boy turned to see two figures standing on two poles that seemed to be jutting out of the weird surface. One was a man with long, scraggily, dark hair with a goutee and wearing shades and a long trench coat that was billowing from a silent wind. The figure beside him was an impeccably beautiful woman with turquoise-colored hair wearing a similarly colored kimono. She had soft amber-colored eyes that were half-lidded. Unlike her companion, who had an impassive look, she smiled warmly.

"_At last you've come, Shiba-san."_

The man also spoke.

"_This world has changed dramatically, Kurosaki-san. We have a lot to discuss, the three of us. But before that can happen, you need to remember."_

"Remember?" The voice coming from the boy was coarse, like he hadn't used it in ages. However, his mind focused on the names they used.

'_Shiba…Kurosaki…'_

It was then that his mind turned into a torrent of pain and imagery. He watched the life of a man, who was raised in a prominent family and soon became a Soul Reaper in the Gotei Thirteen. The boy watched the life of the man, named Kaien Shiba as he rose in status as a Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad and fell in love with a woman in the third seating, which was soon followed by an engagement. However, the scenes changed to the horrific as he witnessed Kaien incensed by revenge against a hollow that had killed and controlled his betrothed. The images played out up until Kaien himself was possessed and then was stopped by a young Shinigami girl he had helped and trained in the squad. His last words before the imagery stopped were, "Thank you Rukia."

A new set of imagery followed shortly after of a young boy with orange hair in a city of some sorts along with his family. The images seemed happy and peaceful but that changed as the scenes showed the boy with his mother walking home only to stop when the boy noticed something peculiar over by the shore. It appeared to be a young girl drowning, by the boy's perspective. However, the mother's cries of warning were left on deaf ears and soon it all changed with the boy next to the body of his dead mother. The boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, changed dramatically thereafter. He became stoic and antisocial, only being friendly and warm to those close to him and the spirits that he met on the way to school; one spirit in particular whose memorial shrine was constantly becoming vandalized by locals. This spirit was soon in danger from a hollow hunting in the area. Ichigo tried his best in stopping the creature before his life was ended when his body was severely damaged. As Ichigo was staring at his body, an odd occurrence happened where the girl, Rukia Kuchiki, from the other life appeared and introduced herself and what she was doing there. She was apologizing for her tardiness which cost him his life. After a brief discussion and the orange haired boy asking her to look after his family, she performed the Konso technique and then everything went white.

All the images soon stopped after that, along with the pain in his head. Blinking, the multi-colored haired youth opened his eyes and stood up straight, looking at the two odd individuals in front of him.

"Why do I have those memories of two different lives?" He asked, his voice still coarse.

"_You are a unique individual, Kaien." _The woman paused and closed her eyes before opening them; "_You're now the combination of two souls, Ichigo Kurosaki and Kaien Shiba. Whatever happens from here on in, though, shall make you something else entirely." _

The boy nodded at the woman, known as Nejibana, Kaien Shiba's zanpaktou's spirit, from what he remembered from the memories, part of the memories; he obtained. However, the other man had yet to be named or recognized.

The stoic man seemed to pick up on the unsaid question.

_We have never met in either life. However, I've been with you, Ichigo, and I hope, now, you'll be able to hear my voice and call out my name. I'm…_

The multi-colored haired young man opened his eyes, returning to the grassy plane next to the lake. He stood up and rested his hands on the hilts of his blades as he took in a deep breath.

'_Nejibana…Zangetsu…I'm glad that the two of you are with me. I still don't know what I should call myself. Ichigo, Kaien, both are me and both are two individuals who no longer exist. Perhaps I'll find an answer soon._

His eyes soon set onto the Rukon district and he started walking towards an unknown future.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure what response I'll be given for this story's intro as its just the beginning and chalk full of errors but, hopefully, in time it can be appreciated and those willing to go on this journey will reap the benefits that are sure to come.

Please Read and Review. I'm working on the next chapter and, hopefully, I'll get some good responses.

Q-n-P


	2. Friends, Family, Strangers all as one

"You only live Twice"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Bleach" and its characters are properties of Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who've read, reviewed, and put this story on alert.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Family, Friends, Strangers all in one<span>

"This meeting of the Gotei Thirteen shall now commence!" Thundered the voice of the Sou-Taicho at the gathered Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads of Soul Society.

Every Captain was at attendance here today, surprisingly even the Thirteenth Squad Captain, Jushiro Ukitake, who usually was allowed a leave of absence due to his health.

"On the agenda, we have to discuss the rumors and recent appearings of an unknown soul who strikes a resemblance to the Shinigami in our guard," Yamamoto said, "This unknown has been reported to be an anomaly of some sorts."

After that, the discussion was open and Kaname Tousen, Captain of the Ninth Division, soon stepped forward.

"My men have taken into account witnesses who claim that the unnamed individual has been rescuing straggling souls who have almost been devoured by hollows in the outskirts of the Rukon District. Descriptions have varied and none seemed to be reliable."

He then soon stepped back and was replaced by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the Twelfth Division and head scientist/researcher for the Gotei Thirteen.

"Approximately twelve days ago, a disruption was detected in the Senkaimon, which disrupted our energy and spiritual reading for about forty-five seconds. The last time something of this nature had occurred was over a thousand years before when an Algamated Soul was created; only in this case, it has lasted more than twenty-four hours."

"What has that got to do with this?" Soi Fon, Captain of the Second Division asked.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes, "This being, when present generates the same levels of the last Algamated Soul did, but, like I stated previously, it seems to be quite stable."

"It's an abomination." The Sou-Taicho grumbled.

Ukitake spoke next, "What measures have been taken to either apprehend or confront this being?"

Toshirou Hitsugaya, the youngest member in attendance and Captain of the Tenth Division sighed, "With approval, myself and my Vice-Captain will personally will lead the investigation in confronting and, or, apprehending this being."

Yamamoto nodded, "Very well." He then turned to Ukitake, "I'd like for you to also go on this expedition."

Ukitake, surprised, nodded.

The Sou-Taicho, then, slammed his cane on the ground thus ending the meeting.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how long exactly he had been standing outside of the residence but surely long enough that should it be any longer he would best imitate a tree as soon he might become one.<p>

The place he was standing was outside of the known residence of Kukaku Shiba, known pyrotechnic and brother to Kaien Shiba, now deceased. Word about was that there was another brother, Ganju Shiba, who also dwelled in the residence but was out most of the time.

The multi-colored haired man sighed to himself as he turned to leave his spot. He wasn't sure, at all, as to why he decided to come here. At first, it was because of the memories of Kaien's siblings and wondering what they were doing with themselves. That and the part of him that was Kaien were worried as to how they've been all this time. However, he felt as if he should know better than to bring two people false hope. In the end it would be the same, Kaien was dead, no matter how you would look at it.

The same went for Ichigo Kurosaki as well.

"_Yet the two of you remain as a joined soul that has given birth to you."_

The Young man scowled. Zangetsu had a point.

"_It's easier to deny it, but you mustn't ignore it as they live on within you." _Nejibana chimed in.

The man sighed, defeated by his own zanpaktous.

He put both of their insights on consideration as he made his way back to the Rukon District.

Just as he was about to get within the district's limits, he heard a cry for help. Pivoting on the spot, he watched as two young children were seen coming over the hill and a large group of hollows were chasing after them. Wasting no time, he flash-stepped to their location and shielded the children with one arm as he unsheathed Zangetsu and blocked the large set of teeth that were mere inches away from having the children as a meal.

A clean swipe shattered the jaw and mask of the hollow turning it into spiritual particles once more.

"Go on, keep going! I'll hold them off!" He shouted at the two children, who tearfully nodded and then resumed their mad dash for safer grounds.

Once they were within safe distance, the man turned to the two others hollows who were trying to cut him off in a pincer movement.

"Don't give an inch…Retreat and you'll age, be afraid and you'll die…ZANGETSU!" He shouted and soon the area was enveloped in a storm of dust, blinding the man and the hollows from sight.

When it settled, the man stood there on one knee and in his hand was a giant cleaver buried in the earth, the handle wrapped in bandages. The multi-colored haired man steeled his eyes as he brought out his blade from the ground and charged the two hollows.

Unbeknownst to him, he had an audience.

* * *

><p>Captains Ukitake and Hitsugaya watched from a distance as the man cleanly executed the large hollows before him.<p>

"So, this is him." Ukitake stated as both he and Hitsugaya, along with Rangiku Matsumoto and Kiyone Kotetsu watched the unknown Shinigami clean out the horde of hollows before him.

Hitsugaya nodded, "His power speaks of a Vice-Captain's, but…"

Ukitake looked at the young Captain, "But?"

Toshirou closed his eyes, "He's holding a lot back."

Ukitake nodded, having come to the same conclusion as he watched on. However both he and Toshirou were on guard when the sensed the presence of four Menos Grande coming in the area.

"This isn't good. We should step in before-" Ukitake was suddenly caught off when his eyes went wide and his focus came onto the multi-colored haired Shinigami when his reietsu spiked and his hand took out his SECOND zanpaktou and began twirling it in a manner that Ukitake knew all too well.

'_It can't be…'_

"Rankle the Seas and Skies…NEJIBANA!"

In the man's other hand his zanpaktous extended and glowed till it became a three pronged trident, the end becoming a corkscrew-like point. Water appeared beneath him and crawled their way up to the trident and swirled around its shaft till it stopped and remained suspended and fluid in motion.

Zangetsu lay strapped to his back by a red chain that went across his chest, its power still ebbing throughout his entire body in addition to the one from Nejibana coursing through him.

His eyes glowed a light blue hue as he looked upon the towering Menos walking towards him, two with their mouths open charging a cero.

Taking several steps, he moved his body in different patterns and made his arms move in similar arches which translated into Nejibana by the surge of the water around him which turned it into a four-story tidlewave. Coming to a complete stop, he pulled Nejibana behind him and then lunged forward taking a step with it, this, in turn, caused the huge tidlewave to come surging forward, breaking around the man's form and to come violently crashing into the four Menos. Three of the four erupted into a pyre of spiritual particles while one remained, staggering.

Stabbing Nejibana into the ground, he hefted Zangetsu off of his back and brought the bald forward, both hands gripped tightly on the hilt. The white wraps came to life and wrapped around his arms as a condensed amount of his spiritual energy began to build at the tip of the blade. Brining the weapon up high above his head, he then swung it down, shouting, "Getsua Tenshou!"

It was all over and in a matter of minutes, which should have been possibly a couple of hours to a new Vice-Captain, yet this person did it so effortlessly.

Ukitake could only stare in shock at this person.

A man who uses two Zanpaktous, one that used to belong to his deceased Vice-Captain; the other, an unknown.

What the hell was happening?

Toshirou seemed to mirror his thoughts; however he wasn't as restrained at Ukitake and took the short course of finding out the answer.

He looked to Ukitake and nodded before Shunpoing to the location of the unknown who was sealing BOTH of his zanpaktous back into their sealed forms.

Deciding he needed answers, to rather sensitive questions, quickly, Ukitake and the other two flash stepped themselves to be right next to Captain Hitsugaya as he addressed the unknown Shinigami.

"You there, identify yourself immediately!"

When the young man's face turned, Ukitake felt as if he was going to faint.

It was the face of Kaien, however this person had only part of his hair color and one of his eyes, and the other parts were completely foreign.

His response, though, made things even more difficult.

"U-Ukitkae-Taicho…K-Kiyone-chan…." His eyes were wide with disbelief but soon his eyes closed and he clutched his head as if he were in pain.

Ukitake gulped nervously as his mind worked out everything he knew until now and then the bitter truth.

His Vice-Captain was a part of the Algamated Soul in front of him. Turning, he could see Kiyone shaking and her mouth forming incoherent words as tears started leaking from her eyes.

Seeing their reactions had Hitsugaya on edge, "I'll not repeat myself anymore. Who-are-you?"

The man before them opened his eyes and removed his hands from his head and sighed and then turned and looked out into the distance. "I don't know, really."

Toshirou was about to continue the questioning but was stopped by what the man said next.

"I have the souls and memories of two people who no longer exist. Kaien Shiba…Ichigo Kurosaki…They're me but…" He then sighed, despondently.

"For right now, your both."

The man turned to Ukitake, who had decided to speak, hoping to get the entire calamity in his mind out of the way and to stop Hitsugaya from attacking out of annoyance.

"We'll just leave it at that. For now, would you mind coming with us back to the Seireitei? We have some questions that we'd hope you can answer."

Before the man could answer, a new voice came into the scene.

"You'll have to wait your turn, Ukitake; I need to talk to him first."

Everyone turned on the spot behind the Captains and their subordinates to see four addition people on the scene. One was a short muscular man with a bandanna over his head, wearing the Shiba clan sign on his pants, looking at the unnamed man with the same expression Kiyone had on. There were two impressively tall men with their arms crossed, looking wide-eyed at the direction of the person of interest. Lastly, there was the speaker, herself. With one arm missing, a woman, with her hair tied up and a turban-style cover over her head; smirked as she walked up past the Shinigami and over to the no-named individual stopping just a foot away.

"Kukaku-chan…" He intoned as his eyes were wide. He then diverted his gaze but was brought back as her hand caught his jaw and directed his gaze back onto her.

Kukaku Shiba looked him over up and down before a smile settled and she pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"Come on, let's have a talk."

He nodded, dumbly and was soon led with the woman's remaining arm tightly held across his mid-section. Their journey halted briefly as she turned her head over her shoulder and called out to the awkward-looking Captains and their subordinates.

"Oi! Are you guys coming as well? I'm not going to be nice and offer again!"

Hitsugaya snapped out of his stupification and turned to Ukitake who sighed and rubbed the top of his head, wearily.

"Better do as she says, Hitsugaya-taicho. She's not known for her patience."

Hitsugaya nodded and then called out for Rangiku to follow while Ukitake did the same for Kiyone.

* * *

><p>The air was heavy in the Shiba house as little was said when the "twins" were serving sake and tea to the house's guests; the nameless man, especially with almost all the eyes at the circular table being bestowed directly upon him.<p>

He was about to talk when Kukaku beat him to it.

"Relax; I know that Kaien is dead and that you aren't him brought back to life. Right, Ukitake?"

The Thirteenth Squad Captain sighed and nodded. "No matter about how much you look like him or…that you hold his zanpaktou, Kaien Shiba was killed long ago."

The Multi-colored haired Shinigami let out a breath and nodded, sadly.

"But, I didn't drag you in here to tell you that. I have a feeling you already are aware of that bit." Kukaku said.

The man nodded, "Zangetsu and Nejibana have told me so, but it doesn't change the fact that half of me is made up of him."

"What of the other half?" Hitsugaya questioned, "I noticed you use two zanpaktous out there today. Who owned Zangetsu?"

The man sighed, "His name was Ichigo Kurosaki and he lived in the Human World, unaware that he had Shinigami powers."

A violent coughing by Ukitake had all of Seireitei's Soul Reapers present to go on alert. Ukitake held up his hand to sway their fears.

"It was just tea, don't worry. Back to what you said; you said his name was 'Ichigo Kurosaki'?"

The man nodded.

Ukitake sighed, "I know of an Isshin Kurosaki, does that name sound familiar?"

The nameless man thought for a moment and then nodded. "He's his father."

Ukitake looked down at the table in thought before Hitsugaya inquired.

"Who was he, Ukitake-Taicho?"

Surprisingly, Kukaku was the one who spoke up.

"He was the Third Squad's Taicho, before Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, if I remember right."

Ukitake nodded, "We've lost contact with him since he went onto a mission in the Living World with his Vice-Captain, Miyami Inoue. Everyone assumed he was killed in the line of duty." He then turned to the nameless man. "How old was Ichigo when he died?"

"Sixteen."

Ukitake bowed his head, "Poor Isshin…was he an only child?"

The man shook his head, "He had two sisters, Karin and Yuzu; both younger."

Ukitake sighed in relief, "That's good, where did-"

"Enough with the questions, that can all wait till later." Kukaku interrupted, gruffly. She then poured herself another drink before slamming it on the table and giving both Hitsugaya and Ukitake a dark look.

"What are the two of you here for, really?"

Hitsugaya, not intimidated, said, brashly, "We were ordered to bring this man in to be looked at if he was a potential danger to Soul Society. The Sou-Taicho doesn't seem to be very fond of the idea of an Algamated Soul running about doing Shinigami jobs."

Kiyone and Rangiku, one who was too timid to say anything, the other just enjoying the talks and free sake; spoke.

"Why were you out there vanquishing hollows, anyway?" Rangiku asked.

"How is it possible for a Shinigami to wield two different Zanpaktous!" Kiyone chimed in.

The Multi-colored haired man looked at them with a confused look. "Why aren't the Shinigami helping those in need? It takes about three hours before an investigation team arrives to assist anyone being hunted by a hollow in the outskirts of the Rukon District."

Rangiku blushed at being reprimanded and poured herself another drink to save from having to answer.

"As to your question, I don't know. I'm the only person I know who is made up of two souls."

Kiyone sighed and threw her head back, dramatically.

Ukitake chuckled at the dramatics.

Kukaku looked at him. "What's going to happen to him when you bring him inside? Don't tell me that you're going to let that mad scientist have him?"

The nameless Shinigami looked at Kukaku in confusion. "Mad Scientist?"

Hitsugaya chuckled while Ukitake sighed, "I don't know, honestly. Knowing what I know now, I'm most likely offer that he doesn't need to be seen by Kurotsuchi-Taicho; but whether or not Yamamoto-Taicho will abide is anyone's guess."

Kukaku sighed and then turned to the special guest of the house.

"We need something to call you."

The man raised his eyebrows.

Ukitake smiled, "Better than referring to you as the Algamated Soul, all the time."

The man nodded, curious as to how this was going to go.

"Call him "Ichigo Shiba"."

All eyes from the table turned to Kiyone who blushed up when she realized she had been talking out loud.

"Why do you say that, Kiyone?" Ukitake asked with a smirk on his face. It was always fun when he could catch either her or Sentaro off guard.

"W-W-Well, he has their souls, right? S-So, it only seems right that you take one from each! Er, I think…"

Kukaku and Rangiku chuckled with laughter at the poor little Shinigami's nervousness but soon quieted down and then looked upon the person to whom was being named that was thinking deeply.

He soon looked up and at Kukaku. "You wouldn't mind?"

Kukaku smirked and then took a flash-step and grabbed the multi-colored man by the head into a head-lock chuckled.

"Welcome to the family, Ichigo Shiba."

To be continued….

* * *

><p>AN: No idea where I'm going and, to be honest, I kinda like it that way. Well, that's half true, because I know this'll soon bleed off into the "Rescue Rukia" Arc. Who's doing the rescuing? Ain't tellin'.

Please Read and Review!

Q-n-P


	3. Meetings that define who we are

"You only live Twice"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Bleach" and its characters are properties of Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who've read, reviewed, and put this story on alert.

Chapter Three: Meetings that define who we are

Coming back to the Seireitei had been an interesting experience thus far for the Algamated Soul, just recently dubbed Ichigo Shiba. Upon arrival, he was stripped of his zanpaktous and thus met with the other captain's for information.

Meeting with the Sou-taicho had been unnerving but the meeting went well when asked if he harbored any ill-will towards Soul Society, he replied in the negative. One of the captains whose specialty was to differentiate between those who lie and those who are truthful gave him the clear, everything went fairly easy. With Ukitake and Hitsugaya's approval, it was set forward that he would become a shinigami for the Gotei 13, pending on an evaluation and the results from the other studies on him conducted by the science and medical fields.

From his point, he met with the captain of the twelfth division and head of the science bureau. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, from a first glance, looked like a mime with constipation but, first and foremost, that he was a dangerous person when he was both happy and/or angry. His curiosity wanted his to explore every facet of Ichigo, going as far as dissecting him. However, since his status was to be kept alive with no impending side-effects from study, Mayuri, begrudgingly, was forced to only take samples from his skin, reietsu, bodily fluids, etc.

Ichigo was happy when he was shown the door.

Next he was to receive a check up with the medical division, the fourteenth division.

* * *

><p>Isane Kotetsu arrived in the usual fashion to her squad and made her rounds inspecting the members of the 11th division who had been on the receiving end of their captain's "daily meeting". However, one thing out of the norm, was to be called into her captain's office.<p>

"Hello, Isane." Her captain, Retsu Unohana called out to her as she entered, "Take a seat, we're going to be covering something special today as we'll be receiving a most unusual patient."

Isane nodded and, after taking a seat, listened to her captain explaining everything she knew about an algamated soul, before talking about the types of procedures they were going to use for this type of examination.

When Ichigo arrived he got many curious glances because of his heterochromatic eyes and hair color, most of which was questioned with whispers and only one person dared to question him about it, his escort named Hanatoro.

"So, why do you have two different colored eyes and hair color? Is it a fashion statement of some kind?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but merely grunted in response, "Not really."

The guy wasn't fazed and merely nodded cheerfully as they made their way to a changing room where he slipped out of his shikashou and into a white robe. From here he was sent to a room where he waited.

Time seemed to go on slowly and Ichigo remembered, somewhat, that "Ichigo"'s life that, in the human world, people waiting for some time to see a doctor was common practice as well. The magazine's here was as tedious as those in the human world, despite being published by the ninth division about Soul Reaper common practices.

It seemed like an hour until the door opened to reveal a silver haired tall girl who was humming as she was overlooking a chart, most likely his.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting…ah." When her eyes looked up and met his her face was frozen and slowly but surely a reddish hue spread across her face.

"Uh…miss?" Ichigo asked, "You ok?"

The girl nodded robotically before her face became bright crimson and she whispered, "Excuse me." She then whipped right out back the door.

"Huh." Ichigo muttered before sitting back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the girl, the fukotaicho of the fourth division, was breathing heavily while trying in vain to get her heartbeat back down to a steady pulse.

'_What is wrong with me?' _She asked herself, '_Ok, so, he's…good…looking.' _She struggled with her thinking while trying to attempt to breathe normally.

"Isane?"

The silver haired lieutenant went stiff as she turned to see her captain with a serene smile.

"What are you doing out here? Don't we have a patient to see?"

Isane gulped before nodding her head.

"Well then," Unohana said, "Shall we?"

Isane nodded again before following behind her captain inside the room, with her focus on the floor as her face began to become hot.

"Hello there Mr. Shiba, How're you today?" The captain of the fourth asked as she took away the chart from her preoccupied lieutenant.

"Alright, just a little bored, I guess." Was Ichigo's reply.

Retsu nodded and she snapped out Isane from her thoughts and had her run a diagnostic scan on the boy from head to toe to detect anything other than what was normal in a regular shinigami. To their immense surprise, nothing was out of the norm from what they would encounter from any other soul reaper.

From here they did the basic routine of questioning about anything that felt wrong or out of the ordinary then asked about connections to the person's zanpaktou in terms of entering or exiting shikai as would pertain to the health of reietsu flow. Afterwards, to the surprise of two individuals, she asked for Isane to talk with Ichigo while she wrote her findings to the head commander.

What followed was a long, uncomfortable silence, before Ichigo started it.

"So, um, what can you tell me about the Seireitei?"

Isane blinked before she closed her eyes and took three steady breaths before answering.

"What would you like to know?"

The two then talked for a great while about the aspects that Isane liked about where she worked and lived. Only until her captain came to remind her of her other round of patients that she had that their conversation had come to a halt.

* * *

><p>A meeting of the captains came into place soon where all were assembled to discuss the Algamated soul reaper, Ichigo Shiba and where to place him.<p>

All criteria had been covered in regards to training and performance as he demonstrated to the 10th Division his abilities with his zanpaktou to considerable standards, even though the captain of the division and his lieutenant had already seen him in action. While his ability to use kido was minor, it didn't prevent his recommendation to be allowed to be in any seat from fourth on up.

"So, where do we put him?" Kyoraku of the Eight Division mused after much of the banter of the matter died.

"Wouldn't it better suit him if his captain was one who yielded two zanpaktous as well?" Unohana asked.

"Well, I have no arguments for putting him in my division as a fourth seat." Ukitake stated.

Kyoraku nodded himself, "After the death of my third seat, I have no qualms either but, again, where will he be best in?"

They turned to Yamamoto whose eyes were squinted as he surveyed everybody before making his announcement, "We will have him given a tour of duties of both divisions and let him make the final decision, if both captains agree."

The Eighth and Thirteenth Division captains nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had spent most of his time with adjusting to the Soul Society with the help of Isane and, to his surprise, her sister Kiyone.<p>

While Isane was more reserved and slightly introverted, Kiyone was the exact opposite as she seemed to have an opinion about practically everything and she seemed hot tempered about her associate who popped up just recently with a request from their captain to escort Ichigo to the division.

"Geez, Sentaro! Can't you see we're in the middle of something!"

"Our Captain's orders take precedence, Kiyone!"

The two bickered and argued all the way back to their division, unaware that they were being ignored in favor of the conversation that Ichigo was still having with Isane before the Lieutenant remembered where she was and then promptly excused herself to go back to her own division.

Ichigo and the two squabbling third seats made their way to their captain's quarters. There Ichigo sat and waited while his eyes wandered around and he was able to pick out things that he could recall in crystal clear detail from when Kaien Shiba was still alive and was Lieutenant of this division.

It still, after all this time, difficult to adjust that he was Kaien, but then again he was Ichigo Kurosaki, two sides of the same coin, Ichigo Shiba being that coin.

His inner turmoil was put on hold when the sliding door to the captain's office opened and Captain Ukitake called out to him, "Well, come on in Shiba-san, let's have some tea while we talk about what it is going to happen in the next couple of days."

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

A/N: Sorry to abruptly end the chapter here but I need to organize my thoughts on what and where this story is headed to. Please review in the meantime.

Q-n-P


End file.
